


Twelve Dancing Pearls

by ByTheBi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBi/pseuds/ByTheBi
Summary: Every morning, Pink Diamond's twelve pearls show up with tattered slippers and no explanation as to why. Pink Diamond offers the reward of any of the pearls to the person who can discover the truth. An enamoured Rose Quartz can't help but take her up on that offer.





	

Just slightly off center of the Kingdom of Homeworld lay a vibrant town called Arrosa. Pink Diamond's castle was about thirty miles north of the town, so the head of the army, Rose Quartz, kept an eye on the town in her stead, reporting back to her ruler every few weeks. Despite being a strong, often victorious war general, Rose Quartz had gained a reputation in Arrosa for her boundless compassion and her hearty laugh. She was loved dearly by her people.

The one who loved her most though, was Pearl.

Of course, there were many Pearls across Homeworld, but this Pearl in particular was one of twelve that were Pink Diamond’s personal servants. As both the oldest and the loveliest pearl of the bunch, she was, so to speak, the shiniest jewel in Pink Diamond’s crowd. And while her duty meant she was obligated to be loyal to her mistress, Pearl’s heart was passionately and willingly tied to Rose Quartz.

Every fortnight or so, when Rose Quartz would arrive at the castle to deliver her report to her Diamond, Pearl would be the one first one to greet her at the gate with a warm smile and bright eyes. On the occasional nights when Pink Diamond insisted Rose stay until the morning, Pearl would already have a room prepared for her, conveniently right down the hall from her own. In return, Rose would tell Pearl stories of her adventures and teach her songs that were popular back in Arrosa. 

No one took their friendship too seriously. They only saw a Pearl with a puppy crush on an admirable, high-standing gem, and a Quartz general who was kind enough to entertain her. Indeed, this was not the most curious thing about Pearl.

Her true reputation was rooted in her shoes. 

All twelve of Pink Diamond’s pearls were talented dancers, so when they wore out their first few pairs of shoes, no one was surprised. After all, they would spent many nights performing for royals in the Great Hall; all that fancy footwork was bound to eat away at their soles. 

But it kept happening. Before anyone really understood how or why it was happening, the pearls were showing up each morning with little more than tatters on their feet, which the other servants then had to scramble to replace before the guests arrived for the evening entertainment. When questioned about this, the pearls would all bow their heads and reply that they did not know. Coaxing, threatening, sweet and harsh words alike… all modes of inquiry received the same respectful curtsy and shake of the head from them. They truly did not know, Your Highness, how their shoes came to be this way. 

The mystery spread like wildfire amongst the gossiping nobles. Everyone had their own theory: the pearls were sneaking out to meet with secret lovers; they were selling the dressy shoes for extra money and replacing them with old foot ware; they were planning to rebel and escape in the dead of night and they wore out their shoes reworking their escape route every night. Each whisper passed along a new idea, but no one could scrape together anything concrete. 

Frustrated, Pink Diamond gave up on questioning her maidens, and instead put forth a public decree: Whosoever determines the cause of my pearls’ worn shoes, will be gifted any one of these pearls of their choosing. They will have three days to come up with an answer. Should they fail, they will not be allowed to try again. I will not have my time wasted.”

Gems from all over the kingdom arrived to try their hand at discovering the mystery behind Pink Diamond’s pearls. The castle gates became a revolving door through which gems of every cut and lustre came and went. The pearls carried on with their duties as though nothing were amiss, as if they were not constantly being followed by dozens of eyes at any given moment. They were unused to such attention when they weren’t dancing; yet still, they handled these proceedings with poise.

Naturally, after several months had passed in vain, people started to give up. Numerous failures had killed the hype of the rumors, the excitement of the mystery. 

The only one who kept coming back to the castle was of course, Rose Quartz. 

She came on her usual terms, to deliver her reports to her Diamond, stay for tea, and sometimes spend the night chatting with her favorite Pearl. In the chaos of the circulating pseudo-detective gems, Rose was one of the few constants for the Pink Castle. She had been there before the announcement was made, she remained there throughout the whole charade, and would no doubt continue to be there long after. This pleased more than one of the castle’s inhabitants.

“Now, Rose, you surprise me,” Pink Diamond remarked with a chuckle one fine evening. They were enjoying their usual cups of tea after Rose had brought Her Diamond up to speed on everything going on in Arrosa. Pink Diamond reclined in her posh, rosy armchair, a tray of sweets at her side. “Given your penchant for adventure, I would have thought you’d be one of the firsts to leap at the chance to solve the mystery of my darling pearls’ slippers.”

Rose chuckled as well, turning to gaze out the window for a moment before answering. “You have a point there, My Diamond. I suppose I just didn’t feel it was the job for me.”

Pink Diamond’s grin turned wry. “What then? Was my prize not enticing enough?” She snapped her fingers, and a pearl was by her side before the click had finished echoing throughout the large room. Pink Diamond held out a hand, gesturing to the slender gem. “Is she not lovely?”

Rose had been around long enough to tell the pearls apart. This one was just a tad shorter than the rest and her nose had more of a button shape compared to the rest of her sisters. She was the eleventh one, or Sweet Pea, as the others affectionately called her due to her gentle, unassuming nature. Rose smiled at her, though the pearl did not lift her head high enough to notice it. 

“She is, Your Highness. However, I assure you, I am satisfied with all you have given me back home in Arrosa. I have no need for one of your pearls.”

Pink Diamond hummed, and for a second, Rose thought she might actually accept that answer. But then the queen’s face lit up and she exclaimed, “Ah! I understand now. This one isn’t to your liking. I know your type.” And before Rose could protest, she told Sweet Pea to bring forth the eldest Pearl. Rose’s gem pulsed within her, making her feel warm and fuzzy despite herself. Pink Diamond winked, as though sensing Rose’s sudden spike in emotion. 

“You summoned me, My Diamond?” Pearl said upon her arrival, sinking into a graceful bow. 

“Yes, Pearl, I did. I don’t need you to do anything at the moment. Just come here, and present yourself to Rose Quartz,” Pink Diamond instructed.

“Yes, My Diamond.” She kept her hands clasped behind her back to keep them from trembling, but she could do nothing to hide the blush on her face as she stepped over to Rose’s side.

Rose tried to be respectful, looking up at Pearl’s face in an attempt to meet her eyes, to give her a kind look that would hopefully ease her nerves. Alas, Pearl seemed too high-strung to do anything but stare straight ahead, memorizing the pattern of the wallpaper. A mischievous giggle from Pink Diamond broke the tension between them.

“Ah, yes, indeed, I do believe I’ve found your type, Rose,” she teased. “And what fine taste you have. Pearl here is my best, my dependable servant, not to mention, my most accomplished dancer.”

Pearl quietly thanked her. Rose murmured some sort of vague agreement, still too focused on trying to make Pearl meet her gaze. Why wouldn’t she look at her? Weren’t they friends?

“Would you like to take her back with you to Arrosa sometime?”

That caught both their attention. Stars emerged in Rose’s eyes. “I would love to, actually, if that’s okay with your Majesty.”

Pink Diamond waved her hand indulgently. “I approve wholeheartedly.”

Pearl’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly, a stark contrast to the exuberant thanks flowing from Rose’s lips. Pink Diamond made them both freeze though, with her next words. 

“If, and only if, you can tell me why my servants’ shoes are torn. I may be fond of you, Rose, but you will not be taking my Pearl without earning it first."

Pearl bowed her head in resignation. There was no way Rose would—

“I’ll do it.”

“What?!” Pearl squawked. Aware that she had spoken, no, shouted, out of turn, she immediately ducked her head down and apologized.

“I have three days, correct? I will have your answer in three days’ time,” Rose insisted confidently.

Pink Diamond laughed, clapping her hands together gleefully. “Excellent! Pearl, go prepare Rose’s room. She will need some place to stay for the next few nights.”

“Of course, My Diamond.” Pearl hurried off. She paused at the door, just long enough to sneak a peek at Rose. The sight of her, standing there, beaming with confidence… It was enough to make Pearl dizzy with emotion. Quietly, she let the door fall shut as she went to share the news with her sisters. 

 

“Rose wants to steal Pearl away!” Ellie squealed, grabbing her twin sister Ella’s hands and twirling with her about the room. “Snatch her up and ride away with her into the moonlight!”

“How romantic,” Ella crooned, allowing Ellie to dip her as she dramatically put a hand to her forehead. 

“Stop it, you two,” Pearl groaned, pressing her hands to her face. “It’s not like that!”

Even Perla couldn’t help but giggle. “Really, Pearl? Then please explain what it is like. Because as far as I can tell, Rose is enamoured with you.”

“You think so?” Pearl started, looking up hopefully. She shook her head vigorously. “No, wait, that’s not what this is about. You know how Rose is—“

“In love with you?” Pearly supplied helpfully. 

“Precisely. In love wi—No, no, no!”

The twinkling laughter of eleven pearls filled the room. The twelfth merely hung her head in disgruntled resignation to her sisters’ teasing. “Are you all quite finished now?” she snapped after a few more minutes of their giggling. 

“Oh, Pearl.” Jorie, the second oldest, went over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You know we’re just playing around. It’s just that we see how happy you are with Rose, and, well, we thinks you make her happy, too.”

Pearl wanted nothing more than to give in to that thought, the fantasy world where she and Rose were happy with each other, together. But she knew one of them had to face reality, and her sisters clearly wouldn’t be the ones to do it. She stood, letting Jorie’s arm drop. She cleared her throat, ensuring she got everyone’s attention. Jorie, Mae, Rita, Ellie, Ella, Perla, Pearly, Jinju, Helmi, Sweet Pea, and Lulu… all eleven of them were staring at Pearl expectantly.

“Regardless of what any of us think, it doesn’t matter. I’m not leaving with Rose.”

The gems cried out in outrage. 

“What do you mean?!”

“Why not?”

“But you love her--!”

“Don’t you get it?” Pearl snapped, whirling around to look at all of her sisters in turn. “Pink Diamond told Rose that would happen if and only if she could find out why our slippers keep wearing away. In case you’ve forgotten, we agreed to not give up our secret no matter what, and I for one plan on holding us to that.”

That succeeded in quieting them. Jorie, Perla and Sweet Pea stared down at their feet. Ellie and Ella were exchanging worried looks. Mae’s jaw and fists were clenched tightly, and Helmi began pacing nervously. Lulu and Pearly looked just as miserable as Pearl felt, and Rita’s expression remained unreadable. Jinju was the one to eventually break the silence. 

“I don’t feel like going tonight,” she got out, looking like the words pained her to say. The crash back down to reality was a harsh one. “It just feels wrong to dance right now, knowing what Pearl’s giving up for us.”

The other pearls that could find their voices mumbled in agreement, and they slinked off to their respective beds. Finding the heavy atmosphere and low spirits too much for her at the moment, Pearl slipped out of the room for some fresh air while the other pearls tucked themselves in for some rare sleep. 

She padded down the hall silently, any sound from her footsteps absorbed by the plush carpeting. Unthinkingly, she traveled down the stairs, around the corner, to the room at the very end of the lower east wing. She could hear a voice warbling out from behind the door, luring her in with a siren’s song. 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come,” Rose told her, turning as Pearl let herself in.

“I wasn’t planning to,” she admitted. “But I needed some air and well, here I am.” She threw her hands up in the air with an awkward chuckle. 

“Here you are.” Rose took a few steps forward, close enough for Pearl to see the glimmer of stars forming in her dark eyes. “Oh, Pearl, aren’t you excited? You can finally come back to Arrosa with me. We can dance and sing all day, I’ll show you the local marketplace. There’s so many interesting things to show you!”

Pearl wanted to cry. It was all too alluring. She needed to put an end to this. “I… you really wish for me to come with you?”

Rose laughed, a beautiful hearty laugh that came from her stomach, right behind her shiny quartz stone. “Of course, silly! Nothing would make me happier than to have you by my side.”

Pearl bit her lip, fighting back emotions that threatened to overtake her. “I would love that,” she whispered.

The stars fell from Rose’s eyes, and a look of concern took over. “Pearl? What’s wrong?” She reached for Pearl’s hand, intertwining their fingers and giving them a reassuring squeeze. Somehow, Pearl felt the squeeze resonate in her chest. 

“I don’t think I can go with you, Rose.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just… not possible. It’s out of my hands.”

Rose leaned in, an incredulous smile on her face. She chuckled, waiting for Pearl to give up her charade. “What do you mean, Pearl? Of course it’s in your hands. All you have to do is tell me the story behind your slippers, I tell Pink Diamond and then we’re off to Arrosa.”

Pearl pulled away. She swallowed back the truth that threatened to spill forth at Rose’s request, instead forcing out her usual fib. “There is no story, Rose. There’s no secret. You’re never going to have anything to tell.”

An uncharacteristic solemnity took over Rose as she studied her face for a few seconds. Pearl’s cheeks were flushed a deep blue, and her eyes were glassy. Her jaw, while tense, gave way to a tremulous twitch once in a while. “I see,” Rose mused. She gently stroked Pearl’s hair with her large, warm hand. “You don’t have to say another word, my Pearl. You don’t have to tell me anything.”

Pearl’s knees threatened to give out, too overwhelmed was she with conflicting emotions. Unsure of what to say, she simply shut down, closing her eyes and enjoying Rose’s touch while she still could. 

“I know you have your reasons for not telling me. So be at ease, Pearl. I won’t ask anything of you that you don’t want to do,” Rose said soothingly, wrapping her free arm around Pearl in a hug, the other hand still running up and down her short hair. She gave her one tight squeeze. “I’ll find out on my own. I still have two more nights.”

Then, before the startled Pearl could say anything else, Rose released her and walked towards the door. “Goodnight, my Pearl. Wish me luck.”

“…Good luck, Rose,” Pearl said numbly, only dimly aware that she was speaking. 

She wasn’t sure how long she remained in the music room after Rose left, but the sky was just taking on hues of red and gold when she finally slipped back into bed. 

And so the first night passed. 

 

The following day, Pearl was on high alert, watching Rose with sharp eyes, quite different from her usual googly-eyed gaze. Rose returned her stares as often as she could, shooting Pearl a wide grin and a wave, only for Pearl to harrumph and turn her head. Her eyes would eventually find their way to Rose again, and the cycle would repeat itself all day long.

When the sun began to descend, Pearl headed into the kitchen to intercept the tea bearer of that evening. It was Helmi’s turn. 

“What are you doing?” she inquired, anxiously watching Pearl fiddle about with the tray that was meant to go out to Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz.

Pearl didn’t answer right away. Her quick fingers were prying open a small glass vial, the contents of which she tipped into the small teapot filled with the sweet herbal tea Rose preferred. Pink Diamond’s larger pot, full of rich black tea, remained untouched. She placed the lid back on top of Rose’s pot and stepped away, allowing Helmi to pass. 

“I’m doing what’s best for us,” she whispered in her sister’s ear. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt her. Now go on.”

It wasn’t until a few hours later, when Rose announced a sudden fatigue overtaking her and she turned in early that Helmi understood what Pearl had done. 

A part of her was relieved.

The larger part of her, however, is what drew her to Rose’s bedroom door to whisper, an apology before sneaking off with her sisters for the night.

On the morning of the third day, Rose awoke groggy and confused. She blearily looked at the time, taking several long moments to process the information on its face. She frowned. It was morning already?

A knock at the door interrupted her sluggish train of thought. “Yes?” she called, pulling her feet over the side of the bed. 

“I have your polish, ma’am.”

The high-pitched tone of a pearl. Rose was still too disoriented to pick out which one, but she knew at least that it wasn’t her Pearl.

“Come in.”

Lulu walked in bearing a small pot of a shiny substance and a pristine towel. Rose scooted off the bed and stood, giving her space to work. Lulu gingerly dipped a bit of the towel into the pot and used that to rub the polish onto Rose’s gem, a process that every high-class gem received at Pink Diamond’s castle.

“Morning, little Lulu,” Rose greeted.

“Good morning, Rose Quartz,” Lulu replied respectfully, a sincere smile tugging at her lips.

“Please, call me Rose. I’ve told you this before.” Lulu nodded in agreement, as she always did, but Rose knew she would revert to her old ways soon enough. She hummed to herself for a moment before continuing. “What time did I fall asleep last night? For some reason, the details of last night are hard to remember.”

“You turned in just after your evening tea.”

“Odd.”

Lulu hummed in agreement, but something seemed off about her. Her voice was a bit higher than usual, and she seemed to be avoiding eye contact Rose may not be able to read her as well as Pearl, but she knew enough to tell her friend was hiding something.

“Do you happen to know about that, Lulu?” she asked, watching the pearl carefully.

“W-What do you mean, Rose?”

“I mean, do you know why I went to bed so early last night, and why I woke up so groggy this morning?” Rose demanded. 

Lulu leaned back, fidgeting with the towel, which ended up greasing up her hands with gem polish. “No, I can’t say that I do.”

Rose’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t lie to me,” she said sternly. “I know you’re better than that, Lulu.”

The pearl winced, ashamed of her own meager attempts to lie to someone she admired so much. “I’m sorry, Rose. I just didn’t want you to be mad.”

“Oh, sweetie, I won’t be angry. Just please explain to me what’s going on.” Rose said kindly, reaching out to take the towel from her hands and pull her up to her feet.

Needing no more probing than that, Lulu rambled on about how Pearl had laced Rose’s tea with a strong sedative so that Rose would sleep through the night and not try to spy on them. Her explanation was laced with apologies, and her eyes welled up with tears of shame. 

“Hush, Lulu, it’s alright,” Rose told her soothingly. “I’m not angry with you.”

“But you’re mad at Pearl!”

“No, I’m not angry at her either. I understand that she has her reasons for doing what she did, and that doesn’t change feel about Pearl,” she explained. 

Lulu stomped her foot. “Well, I don’t understand!” she wailed. “We all like you, Rose! I know she likes you. So I don’t understand why she won’t let you see the fountain!”

Rose blinked. “The fountain?”

Lulu immediately clamped her hands over her mouth. “I shouldn’t have said that,” she groaned, voice muffled by her fingers. Rose fought back a grin. This was progress.

“How do I find this fountain, Lulu?”

The young pearl hesitated. “I’m not sure if I should say… The others might get mad at me.”

Rose clasped her hands. “Lulu, please. I’ll take all of the responsibility. I just… You know I can’t take Pearl home with me any other way. I need her by my side. I refuse to leave this castle without her again.”

Lulu stared into Rose’s eyes, the fierce passion in them instantly moving her. The words poured out of her in a hurried whisper. “Okay… Okay. If you can sneak into the servants’ stairwell, take it all the way down to the basement. We have a direct lead down there in our room. Go down the hall, make two rights and you’ll see an old, dried up fountain that Pink Diamond had made but never put to use because it broke. Find somewhere to hide around there. We normally arrive at midnight. You’ll see everything then.”

“Thank you, Lulu.” Rose shot her a determined, but nonetheless sincere grin. “I’ll see you tonight then.”

Lulu hesitantly nodded, then scurried off before she could regret her decision.

Rose let out a contented sigh. If all went well, she would have an answer for Pink Diamond by tomorrow morning. Invigorated by this thought, Rose leapt out of bed, ready to kill time until nightfall.

 

Rose arrived at a quarter to midnight, taking her place down behind some old storage boxes. She drew spirals in the dust for a few minutes, patiently waiting for the pearls to arrive. At about 11:55, she heard the faintest patter of feather-light footsteps, followed by a fairy-like giggle. 

“Shh, wait until we’re outside.”

At the sound of Pearl’s voice, Rose straightened up, leaning in ever so slightly to peer around the boxes. All twelve pearls appeared, skipping in one behind the other from oldest to youngest. They circled about the fountain, linking hands until they formed a literal string of pearls joined together by the pale chain of their arms. They all bowed, then the dance began.

Pearl went first, sidling out of the circle with a graceful step. She sank into a plié, which her sisters mirrored, and then began her solo. Rose watched, enraptured, as Pearl pranced around in the limited space she had around the fountain, twirling and arching with poise and precision. What was even more incredible than her dance, however, was the appearance of water from the fountain’s spouts.

It began only as a trickle, but there was definitely water flowing. The more Pearl danced, her nimble feet picking up speed, so too did the water come more rapidly. Her jumps made streams; her steps hurried the flow. Before long, the once empty fountain was flowing with crystal clear water, its round pool filling up as water spilled out from the central spouts.

Then, without any warning, Pearl stretched her long legs and jumped.

Directly into the fountain.

Rose had to suppress a gasp as she watched Pearl disappear into the crystalline water. She fell straight through as though there was no bottom to it. Before Rose could make sense of what she had just seen, Jorie followed suit, doing a few quick steps of her own before hopping into the water.

One after another the pearls went, doing a few quick steps to keep the water flowing before they jumped into the pool. After Jorie came Mae, then Rita. Ellie and Ella followed in sync, then Perla, Pearly, Jinju, Helmi, and Sweet Pea. The only one left was Lulu, who seemed to making a few extra turns about the fountain, eyes scanning the room. 

“Jump in,” she whispered, finishing her final spin and leaping forward. Rose waited a few seconds after she vanished before hurrying forward. The water seemed to be at the same level still, but she gave it a few moves herself. Her steps weren’t as dainty as any of the pearls’ dancing, but she was beautiful nonetheless, swaying side to side. She raised her heavy skirts, curtsying before stepping into the fountain.

Rose found herself in a bubble. 

She glanced around, seeing nothing but a glassy lake far beneath her, and an empty lavender sky above her. Ahead of her was a cluster of floating bubbles that most likely contained the pearls. They drifted along towards the edge of the lake, where a shimmering tree-line began. Rose could faintly make out a gap in the center of the golden forest, but she was still too far to discern anything in it. She decided to settle back for the time being and let the bubble carry her towards the forest while she took in the surreal sights of this new, dreamy world. 

It was only at the edge of the lake that the bubble began to descend. It carried Rose across the black sand through the fringe of trees bearing what she guessed to be plump, oversized fruit. She had certainly never seen any species like them before. The bubble passed right by them, so close that Rose would have reached out and grabbed one had she not be worried about popping the bubble.

But as it turns out, she didn’t have to worry about it popping. The sharp ends of branches scraped against the sides of it ineffectively as the bubble bobbed through the dense forest. Rose couldn’t help but giggle a little, too delighted by all the wondrous things surrounding her.

Eventually, her journey came to an end in a small clearing. The bubble gently set her on the ground before dissipating with a small shower of sparkles. Rose didn’t see the pearls so she assumed theirs had already done the same. The only place they could have retreated to was a grand, closed gazebo in the center of the dewy grass. Classical musical drifted out from the building. Rose quietly approached. Luckily, the door had been left open a sliver—no doubt by Lulu—so she was able to peer inside.

Inside was the most beautiful display she had ever seen. All twelve pearls were dancing about the room, more passionately and skillfully than Rose had ever witnessed. The disembodied music seemed to follow their movements, adapting to suit their fancy. Rose shifted, trying to get a glimpse of the Pearl she longed to see the most. Unfortunately for her, her foot slipped, sending her tumbling into the makeshift ballroom where she was met with a symphony of shrieks.

“Hello there,” she said sweetly, grinning up at the stunned pearls. 

“Rose!” Ellie and Ella cheered, running over to greet her. “You’re here! You found the fountain! We’re so glad to see you. Isn’t it beautiful?” They spoke over each other rapidly as they helped the quartz stand.

“What are you doing here?” Pearl asked shakily as Rose dusted herself off. 

“I came looking for you, of course.” Rose looked around, taking in the splendor of the room. “So this is what you’ve been doing. Dancing the night away in this… wonderland,” she said, the last word full of awe.

Sweet Pea spoke up, anxiety clearly written on her face. “You’re… not going to tell on us, are you?”

“Of course she is,” Rita said coldly. “Pink Diamond promised her Pearl if she did. Why else would she be here?”

Rose hesitated, thinking over her options. Rita was right; earning the privilege of being with Pearl was the entire reason why she was here. But at the same time, she couldn’t bring herself to get all the pearls in trouble for her own selfish desire. She was already taking their eldest sister away. Anything more would just be cruel. The sound of the sisters’ bickering was drowning out the music in the background. Rose tried to tune it all out while she came up with a plan that worked for everyone. 

“Don’t worry,” she finally said after a few minutes of contemplation. Her face set into a look of absolutely certainty. “None of you will get in trouble.”

Many of the sisters sighed in relief; a few continued to stare at Rose skeptically, murmuring to each other. The eldest was a part of the former group. She knew in her heart that she could trust Rose. Silencing her sisters’ questions with a raised hand, she then spoke. “Thank you,” she said, sinking into a low, grateful curtsy. “Your kindness will be repaid. All we have to offer is the invaluable treasures hanging from these trees and growing in plentiful on the bushes of this magical forest. Take them; we have no need for them.” 

The youngest two began to protest, but Pearl hushed them, awaiting Rose’s response. Rose smiled at her, shaking her head.

“I don’t need any of that. I have riches aplenty home. But if you’ll have me, I would love a dance,” she said, locking eyes with the eldest Pearl. Her Pearl. 

A deep blush appeared on Pearl’s normally pale cheeks. She ignored the whispers and giggles of her sisters and took three long strides forward, presenting herself in front of Rose. She wanted to say something, but words were currently stuck in a tangle in the back of her throat, so she settled for holding out her hand to her.

Rose beamed as she took Pearl’s hand. Joined together, they took one step, then another, and soon they were whirling away across the crystalline dance floor. The music had never stopped playing, but now it swelled, filling the space with its sweet notes. The eleven remaining sisters settled into the rhythm, skipping and twirling around the couple, looking every bit as lovely as the strings of natural pearls dangling from the walls like garland. That night, the pearls wore away their slippers once more, and Rose too might have done the same had she been wearing any.

The inhabitants of the castle were just beginning to stir as the pearls and Rose made their way back to their floor. Not ten minutes after they returned to their respective rooms, there came a knock at their doors. Pink Diamond requested their presence in the Great Hall. Obediently, all thirteen went.

“Rose Quartz,” Pink Diamond proclaimed gleefully when she entered the room. “I trust you have news for me?”

“I do, My Diamond,” she replied smoothly, bowing in her presence. She ignored the startled looks of some of the pearls. They dared not whisper, but they exchanged frantic glances, wondering what Rose meant by that. 

“By all means then, speak.”

“My Diamond, I have discovered the reason behind their worn slippers, and I must say, I am quite disappointed with the gems before me who failed to realize the truth.” Rose chuckled. Behind her, the pearls began to fidget, beginning to fear Rose’s betrayal. It was the eldest alone who remained tall and poise, gazing steadfastly at her beloved, trusting her with her life.

“Well, go on now,” Pink Diamond demanded impatiently. 

“The answer is simple, My Diamond. Last night, I followed the pearls downstairs, where I found them dancing in the empty music room. From what I observed, they were practicing a new routine for you and your guests. I even heard them talk of surprising you with their performance at the next high ball, though—“ Here she turned to look at the dozen pearls regretfully and said, “I’m afraid I’ve now ruined that surprise.” 

The glimmer in the monarch’s eyes was pleased, but the twist of her mouth expressed skepticism. “My pearls, come forward. Is what Rose Quartz saying true?”

They sprang forward on command, nodding furtively. The youngest especially were confused, but they caught on well enough to continue Rose’s lie. “Yes, it is, My Diamond.”

Pink Diamond’s eyes narrowed. “Hm. Prove it then. Show me this dance you supposedly have been practicing.”

“B-But we have no music,” Ella protested weakly. Pink Diamond waved off her concerns.

“Surely you know the steps by now. Go on.”

All eyes turned to Pearl for guidance. Rose had backed away to the edge of the room, watching her expectantly, her dark eyes full of faith. That was all Pearl needed to see. She clapped her hands twice, calling her sisters into formation. 

She began, falling into the usual steps she took when activating the secret fountain. No music was ever needed then, and the moves came fluidly because they were her own. She twirled about, picking up speed, emulating the rapid flow of water. 

When she reached her final jump however, she dropped to the floor, rolled, stretching her arms out to showcase Jorie, who was next. Taking the cue, Jorie performed her own routine with grace; she then followed her sister’s example, settling herself on the floor beside her and pointing towards Mae. They continued on in this fashion until all twelve pearls were in a circle, legs folded beneath them, arms reaching inward. Suddenly, in perfect sync, they twisted, arching their lithe forms in such a way that they were all pointing towards Pink Diamond, heads ducked down in deference. 

Their mistress clapped delightedly. “Wonderful! That was beautiful! My darlings, why have you never shown me this before?”

Still on the floor, Pearl answered, “We wanted nothing more than to show you, My Diamond, but we knew you didn’t deserve anything less than perfection, so we spent many a night practicing in the hopes that we might please you. I’m very glad to see it was to your liking.”

“Like it? I love it! You must perform this at the high ball; I demand it. Of course, though, you’ll need new gowns. And new slippers. Please do try not to wear these out so quickly, pearls. While I do admire your dedication, you’re driving the poor cobbler mad.”

Sweet Pea and Lulu giggled. Pink Diamond began to launch into a discussion of their next dance when Rose interrupted with a subtle clearing of the throat. Suddenly remembering her presence, Pink Diamond called her forward. 

“Now I do believe I promised you a reward. Go on, now, Rose. Pick your pearl, though I think we all know your favorite.”

Rose wasted no time in complying, making a straight beeline to Pearl. She lifted her up off the ground, gazing into her eyes for a long moment before announcing, “I would be honored to take Pearl back home with me.”

“Then so it shall be,” Pink Diamond decreed. And so it was. 

Pearl moved to Arrosa with Rose, living out their days in mutual love and bliss. She visited her sisters during Rose’s frequent trips to the castle, and it was always suspiciously during those nights that the sisters’ slippers would be worn to shreds again. Pink Diamond thought nothing of it, assuming Pearl was instructing her sisters in new dance techniques that she had learned in Arrosa, and while this was partially true, neither Pink Diamond nor anyone else would ever discover the secret paradise of the twelve dancing pearls. 

The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for pearlrose week on tumblr, but I uhhh kinda missed that deadline by a lot. I've been meaning to post this for a while though, so here it is, unedited and unproofread. I apologize for any typos I missed. I may go back and fix this up, but I've just been sitting on it for so long, I needed to share it with you guys!


End file.
